ninochavezfandomcom-20200216-history
Nino Chavez Recaps - NoPixel GTA RP 2.0
How to contribute This section details a summary of all Nino Chavez episodes for easy viewing. Ideally in the future this may be used to create an edited youtube series. Collection: https://www.twitch.tv/collections/BEbU8MKxmRUDlw If you would like to help with this project, please be sure to follow the proper format. Also noting the key moments is vital. Recaps should follow the format: '''Episode #''' Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - ---- Episodes Should be sorted from latest episode to oldest '''Episode 79 [Aug 15, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015 Nino receives an E-Mail from Black Moon on Terminal33. It says that the VPNs can be imported for $1500 each. Nino orders 40 of them. ''Call from Antho'' ''Can I join the Mafia dude'' Nino runs into Buddha, who tells him that he just got released after a 5 year prison sentence. Bayo shows up, they talk for a while and invite him to a BBQ, but Bayo gets a call and has to leave. Nino picks up Curtis, who tells him that they have his contract all together. They go to a meeting spot, where Ellie and Buddha join them. Nino asks them if they need anything, and Buddha says they just want something to do. Nino tells him he got something in the works and will keep them updated. LB also tell him that they're planning on taking the Grove Street Cul-de-sac from the Ballas. There's gonna be some kind of meeting and Buddha is talking about a big war. They also talk about gang turfs, and Buddha sends him a map of how they want the turfs to be split up (https://gyazo.com/8dcdf7089166cfc85be571d7fd87b956). Nino picks up Eugene. He asks him for a Large Suppressor for PD carbines, Eugene tells him he has one and would sell it for 20k. Nino agrees. Later, he picks up the Suppressor from Eugene, then changes location and pings him to hand over the cash. Nino asks Eugene where he gets them from, but Eugene says he doesn't know the guy's name himself. Nino has an accident and has to go to the hospital. While he's in the hospital bed, he receives a paycheck of $1,156,800 ($900,000 + $256,800). Nino needs to get his bike repaired and heads over to Harmony. There he meets Marcus for the first time. They talk about pussy and Nino calls Rose under the pretense of needing her interior designing skills and tells her to come over. Marcus talks about destroying her beef curtains, they go to Vinewood to check out "his" million dollar mansion. After a lot of bullshitting on Marcus' part, Rose leaves him and Nino. Later, Nino meets with Shaw at Sahara. They talk about Nino's court case that's happening later tonight. Nino also tells Shaw that he's his only lawyer now, since Nino doesn't trust Murphy anymore. Shaw prepared Nino for his court case, but then his game crashes. While Nino is waiting for Shaw outside of Integrity Apartments, he runs into Ducky and Milton. They talk for a bit, and Nino takes Milton on a bike ride. They talk about Glady's Hotdog restaurant and how Payne doesn't want Milton to invest in it/get involved. Apparently the plan was that Milton gets the restaurant in his name since Gladys has a criminal record. Shaw is in the city again and they head back to Integrity. Nino talks to Shaw about Gladys' business license and he says it shouldn't be a problem, even with her criminal record. They talk about the case some more, and Nino suggests that Shaw takes some of the new lawyers under his wings and gives them some cases to work on. Shaw likes the idea. '''Court case:''' TL;DR: Nino and Shaw lost the appeal and the cocaine charges didn't get removed. Click the "Expand" link on the right to read a detailed summary. ---- Quick recap on the court case: It's an appeal of cocaine possession charges against Nino. The cops illegally searched his vehicle after they crashed into him and found coke. The court case begins. Shaw makes his opening statement, stating that Failure to Yield to Emergency Vehicles isn't grounds for a search of the vehicle. DA Kermit's opening statement basically said that the search was legitimate and that he'll prove exactly that. Kermit calls his first witness, Dep. Winchester. He states his version of the events, saying that they received a shots fired call in the area. They saw 2 people standing where the call came from, they also saw a dead murder kitty. He states that Nino admitted that he shot the animal, so they checked his weapons license, which was valid. The other person that was later identified as Al Saab had a warrant for his arrest. Saab fled in his vehicle, they followed. Saab then turned around and drove back, and as soon as he passed Nino, Nino drove into the road, causing Winchester to crash into him. Winchester got out of his vehicle and arrested Nino on Obstruction of Justice charges, which is a felony. Then they searched his vehicle and found the cocaine inside. Kermit asks when they changed the charge from Obstruction on Failure to Yield, and Winchester states they changed it in the hospital due to Nino's lack of a criminal history. Shaw cross-examines Winchester. He asks why the evidence (cocaine baggy) was destroyed while there was an appeal being filed for these exact charges, Winchester states that it's standard procedure. Shaw then asks whether they took photos of the evidence or the crime scene, which Winchester denies. Shaw then asks why they lowered the charge from a felony to a misdemeanor, which effectively wouldn't have allowed them to search his vehicle. Winchester answered that they lowered the charge since Nino requested a lawyer but they couldn't locate one. Shaw asks if at any point Nino did anything that would imply that he wanted to help Saab, Winchester doesn't understand the question. He then asks if Nino followed them after the started chasing Saab, which he denies. Then he asks if nino had a radio on him, which Winchester can't recall. Shaw summarizes that nothing Nino did implied that he wanted to help Saab and therefore it is unreasonable to believe he drove out in front of the cops on purpose. Shaw asks about the crime scene. Winchester states it was a dirt road without any street lights. Shaw asks if there was anything that would obstruct Nino's view of the chase going on, and Winchester admits that there was a bend uphill which they went around before Saab turned back the other way. Shaw then asks about their speed, implying that they were too fast for Nino to see them come back. Kermit asks if it was dark out and therefore the police light should be easier to see, which Winchester affirms. ''The female DA ''then asks if it's standard procedure to search a vehicle before impounding it. Winchester says that if they impound it to the police impound lot, they indeed need to search it. Colt Shepherd (Cop #2) states his version of the events, which is basically the same Winchester said. He did take photos, but then the mountain lion attacked Nino and interrupted him. Shaw questions Shepherd. He asks why he didn't take pictures of the evidence or the position of the vehicle. Shepherd doesn't have a good answer for why he didn't photograph the evidence and says that the position of the vehicle after the accident wasn't very relevant. Shaw then asks what Nino's demeanor was. Shepherd says very pleasant and amicable. The report states that the evidence was placed in the locker for further lab testing. Shaw then asks if lab testing was done or if it was a miscommunication, since the evidence got destroyed. Shepher says he can't get too deep into that and says that he didn't handle the evidence. Shaw then asks whether the two cops were there in seperate vehicles, Shepherd says yes. Shaw asks if from the position they orginally were in next to Nino, would he have seen the chase after they got around the bend, which Shepherd can't answer since he was too focused on the chase. Shaw asks how Shepherd would rate the road in terms of traction, and Shepherd says it was deifnitely an established road, but the traction wasn't too good since it's a dirt road. Shaw then asks about the position of Nino's car when the chase went back down the mountain, Shepherd says that Nino drove out into the road and stopped, at which point Winchester crashed into him. The female DA then asks if he always takes photos of crashes end cocaine baggies found in cars. He says usually he does. Shepher is excused and the DA's office doesn't have any further witnesses. Shaw then calls Dep. Winchester on the stand. He asks what Nino was arrested for, Winchester says Obstruction and Possession. Shaw then reads the final charges, which say Failure to Yield and Possession and then asks which one it is, Failure to Yield or Obstruction of Justice. Winchester says he was arrested on Obstruction, but the charges were later reduced. The defense rests, and the court is put in recess for 10 minutes to prepare the final statements. Court is called back into session. Kermit starts his closing statement, saying that Shaw seemingly accused the Officers of planting evidence. He says that Nino needs to own up to his mistakes and live with the consequences. He interfered with a police chase. It's standard procedure to search a vehicle that's about to be impounded and the police therefore doesn't need consent. The search was legal. He states that Nino put effort into moving his vehicle forward into the way of the chase regardless of the traction of the vehicle. Sayeed White adds that the officers did nothing wrong. The saw someone who's wanted and pursued him. During the pursuit, Nino places his car in the way of the officers who had no chance to react, he also implies that Nino might have been drunk. He also says that the cops searched the car legally, and even though they forgot to take pictures, they didn't do anything wrong. Shaw says that the search was illegal and the charges tied to it should be dropped. He also highlights the fact that there's a severe lack of physical evidence in this case. He says Nino had no idea the chase was turning around, it was dark out on a dirt road and they were originally out of sight. He also mentions that the charge that led to the police searching the vehicle was later dropped, so he hints at a dangerous precedent being created where cops are gonna charge people with felonies only to drop them later after searching people/cars. The judge puts court into recess and goes into his chambers for deliberation. Court is back in session. Judge ??? breaks down the events. Nino calls after shooting a murder kitty, cops show up, Saab had a warrant, cops pursued him. Nino then interfered in the chase (on purpose or not) and the cops arrest him on Obstruction, which allowed them to search the vehicle. Later they charged him with Failure to Yield, which is in the scope of their abilities and therefore the possession charges will not be dropped. Court is adjourned. Nino gets another Tarot card reading after the court case. Later he runs into ''Chlamydia curing hippie lady'' at the Hospital. Nino tells her his Chlamydia is back, and they talk about going back up to Mt. Chiliad and doing another Chlamydia cure. Nino then tries to impress her by telling her about his eco-friendly electric car and motorbike. Nino meets with Allen to talk about the Cluckin' Bell restructure. Allen tells him that the Cops apparently set up a checkpoint at the docks earlier today and inspected all the trucks. He says even the Chief and Ass. Chief showed up in an unmarked car. Allen then asks Nino is there's really only chicken in the trucks, which Nino affirms. Nino tells Allen to instruct the drivers never to consent to a search of the trucks and always document incidents in the paperwork. They talk about the Sonya Summers murder. Allen states that Rajas was asking if he knew anything about what happened. Nino tells him not to trust Raja or even talk to him. Nino also talks to Allen about not trusting Jazz since she fired the Vagos for Raja and tried to bring in Jeremy Yang. Nino says he doesn't know what her angle is and that he wants to get rid of her. Allen also tells him that there's a court case pending regarding Jeremy Yang's will, who left everything to Jazz. Nino reads the will and sees the name Brewer Pyke. Nino then tells Allen to thing about a transition plan. He wants Bruce to be part of that plan and to also bring in ''Ganelle (?former PDM employee)'', these two will be lower management. Allen will be Nino's executioner, meaning that Nino make the decisions and Allen executes them. Nino also says that they need to think of a viable reason to fire Jazz and that Allen should start thinking about a replacement for her. Key Moments: * E-Mail from Black Moon - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015?t=19m37s * Call from Antho - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015?t=24m01s * Can I join the Mafia? - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015?t=33m20s * Nino runs into Buddha - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015?t=49m23s * Meeting with LB - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015?t=59m * Nino meets with Eugene - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015?t=01h29m35s ** Nino picks up Suppressor - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015?t=01h43m52s * Nino gets a payday - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015?t=02h07m22s * Nino meets Marcus - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015?t=02h25m16s * Nino meets with Shaw - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015?t=03h06m25s * Nino talks to Ducky and Milton - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015?t=03h34m15s ** Shaw returns - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015?t=03h44m11s * Court case - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015?t=04h51m32s * Tarot card reading - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015?t=06h19m42s * ''Chlamydia curing hippie lady -'' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015?t=07h12m47s * Nino meets with Allen - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015?t=07h21m14s ** Jeremy Yang's will - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467670015?t=07h38m03s * ---- '''Episode 78 [Aug 13, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736 Nino talks to Eddie about their Russian problem and Eddie tells him how the Russians got attacked twice by people he hired and seemed to have calmed down. Eddie also tells Nino about the Blacklist, ''a racing league where you can sponsor a racer to climb the ladder for you (?)''. Nino meets with Dragon and Hooch, Dragon's old friend (from back on TFRP). Nino gives Hooch a job at Cluckin' Bells. Nino then asks for some alone time with Dragon to update him on some things. Dragon tells him he wants to start a new MC somewhere up north. Nino hangs out with Eugene. They interview a Software Developer at Sahara. They later meet with Gladys to shoot a marketing video for her Hotdog restaurant. After shooting the video, Nino meets with Boris. He pays him for the contract. The Russians also get hired as "security" for the Docks, to keep the Cluckin' Bell employees in check. Nino meets with Speedy and they decide to go on a boat ride. Speedy tells him that he got his gun shipment earlier today and already sold 15 Tec-9s. They also talk about the Quick Fix situation (blah blah yada yada snitch this snitch that - watch the VOD if you care). Nino picks up Payne, who got taken hostage by Prune Gang for a bank robbery. Together they go meet Siz. After Payne gives them some privacy, Nino tells Siz that he has to set up someone to pick up the stuff from the contract he gave him the day before. Nino and Payne meet with Milton and Jazz. Milton asks Nino for information about what happened to him (Was in ICU with Cocaine, Morphine, Ketamine and Viagra in his blood) since he was last seen with Nino and Ramee. After that, Nino talks to Jazz in private. They talk about her firing the Vagos for personal reasons and some general Cluckin' Bell business dealings. Nino picks up Ramee from Prison. They talk about the Situation with Milton and make sure their stories align. Nino meets with Slim. He picks up 7 VGs for the Suppressor. They take a boat ride and talk about how the deal is gonna work. Nino gets a call from Thalia, who tells him they need to talk. They meet at the pier. She talks about how they have random drug tests at the hospital, and since she got forced to do coke by Nino and Ramee a couple days ago, she decided to tell Cross about it. Cross called the DA and Detectives, who took Thalia's statement. According to her she lied, but wants to make sure their stories align. She told the Detectives/DA that Ramee forced her to do the coke and Nino wasn't doing anything. Nino refuses to go with her story and feigns ignorance. Some drama ensues and they "end things". Before Nino leaves the pier, he asks her if what she just told him was real, because if it was, he'd have to tell Ramee. Thalia then claims it was all a lie, and Nino leaves. Key Moments: * Nino talks to Eddie - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=31m41s * Meeting with Dragon and Hooch - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=52m05s * Nino hangs out with Eugene - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=01h36m10s * Gladys' hotdog commercial - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=02h17m28s * Nino talks to Boris - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=03h06m21s * Nino meets with Speedy - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=03h59m50s * Nino & Ramee - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=05h46m40s * Nino picks up Payne - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=06h13m36s * Meeting with Milton & Jazz - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=06h47m04s * Meeting Rame & Chang - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=07h17m28s * Nino meets with Slim - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=07h44m51s * Nino meets Thalia - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466729736?t=08h09m16s ---- '''Episode 77 [Aug 12, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345 Nino meets with Slim, who asks for a PD Carbine Suppressor. Nino says he'll see what he can do. After a short meeting with Antho he meets with Vinny, Garrett and Eddie. Eddie tells him about some problems they're having with the Russians. After that meeting Nino heads to the Docks, where he picks up the contract from Boris. He gives him the advice to not start too many battles at once. Boris gets a radio call about someone heading to the Docks, so Nino leaves quickly. Nino meets with Speedy, they talk about the Vagos starting a business and Speedy orders some hardware. During the meeting Curtis is supposed to meet with a Keyholder to get his gun connect, but Curtis missed the 10 minute window so they have to wait 72 hours to get a new Keyholder. Nino talks to Sayid Mitra about his Dabcoin not showing up in his wallet properly. Sayid tells him that Dabcoin officially launches today. Nino meets with Siz to pick up his contract. They talk about Dabcoin and Nino for some reason turns down coke even though he's running low. Nino meets with Saab and Payne to talk about BBC. Later, Nino and Payne talk about creating a Joint Venture that takes care of paying the employees of both their companies. After that, they fuck with Thalia for a bit. Nino meets with Chang Gang and gives them 2 contracts (5 VG, 100 Gold bars, 250 Watches in total). Nino talks to Jacob about his VPN order. Nino also tells Jacob that Funny Man wants to talk to him and agrees to set up a meeting between them if possible. They also talk about splitting up the Knowledge Vault on the Dark Web into 2 parts: One part with basic info (Lockpicking, Pixerium, Territories etc.) that is easily accessible and one part with advanced knowledge (How to do a Jail Break etc.) that requires a VPN to access. Nino meets with Siz again. He pays him for the previous contract and gives him a new one (50 Copper, 1 hot Pistol w/ Suppressor, 100 Pixerium). Nino receives a text message from The Doctor (https://gyazo.com/d604366375faaf54102ffc763826d861). He meets with him 5 minutes later. The Doctor tells Nino they can buy the Vanilla Unicorn for 200k. Apparently some unknown party pays for half of the VU, Nino pays for the other half. They also talk about a patient (or multiple patients) whose vital signs are dropping. The Doctor may have to use methods to keep them alive that will change who they once were. After that, they head to the bank, where Nino gives The Doctor 200k. Nino drops The Doctor off, who tells him the deal will be done by tonight. Nino organizes a Chicken Truck Race. Tony, Uchiha, Siz and Siri (?) compete in it, the first one to deliver the chicken and bring the semi back up north wins 5k. Later, he meets with Allen and tells him that recruitment for Cluckin' Bell is temporarily closed. He tells him about the Joint Venture he's planning to start with Payne. Allen tells Nino about Jeremy Yang passing away and Nino hints at Jeremy being a rat that had to go. After that they talk to Pinto Patel about Cluckin' Bell operations. Nino has a private meeting with Allen. Nino now openly tells Allen that Jeremy was a snitch and had to be killed. They also talk about cleaning up their employee list and getting rid of other possible snitches. Nino tells Allen that he's one of the few people he trusts in the city because he went through the gate (a.k.a killed Sonya). He also says that he's very suspicious of Jazz since she was the one who tried to bring in Jeremy. Key Moments: * Nino meets with Slim - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=44m54s * Nino meets with Garrett, Vinny and Eddie about the Russians - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=01h38m17s * Nino gives advice to Boris - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=02h11m37s * Nino meets with Speedy - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=02h49m52s * Nino meets with Sayid Mitra - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=03h44m23s * Nino and Siz meet (Nino turns down coke D: ) - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=04h06m39s * Lore: Mehdi tells the story of how Nino got his scar - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=04h29m48s * Nino meets with Saab and Payne to talk about BBC - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=05h29m59s * Nino meets with CG - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=07h45m19s * Nino talks to Jacob - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=07h57m31s * Nino meets Siz again - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=08h26m48s * Nino meets The Doctor - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=08h49m28s * Chicken Truck Race - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=10h12m46s * Nino meets with Allen and Pinto Patel - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=10h58m53s * Private meeting with Allen - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/466271345?t=11h24m16s ---- '''Episode 76 [Aug 11, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/465825419 Nino meets with Summer Merson and they have a battle of whits about Quick Fix. Talia drives Nino crazy. Nino meets with The Doctor. The Doctor aims to speak with The Chef. ---- '''Episode 75 [Aug 10, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/465354957 Nino had a day-off getting high on a new drug him and Ramee make. This eventually leads to some misfortunate events to transpire with Milton. '''[offstream] '''What is believed to be Arthur's body was found at the bottom of a crane. Officer Jenny Hall found the body with an ID reading Arthur Hammond. Ducky treated the patient. The same man that was seen tending to Vinny and Sonya Summers meets with Nino. Key Moments: * Nino has a Tarot card reading - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/465354957?t=54m19s * Nino meets with The Doctor - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/465354957?t=07h17m22s * Nino meets with The Doctor? The Russian? - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/465354957?t=08h24m56s ---- '''Episode 74 [Aug 9, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019 Nino meets with JJ and they share concerns about the increased tailing attempts. Nino gives JJ the license plate number of someone who Nino caught tailing him earlier. JJ lets Nino know the Russians may be taxing the ports; Nino is aware and lets JJ in on the deal he brokered – as long as there is an appearance of this taxing activity, Nino is distanced from the Russian group. JJ then indicates he is close to taking action on the Russians, as there was talk about the former possibly attacking Harmony. JJ also lets on he may have to put someone down, due to a paid job related to the QF. JJ said he killed a Jeremy Yang with a silenced AK, who supposedly gave some information to a Penny and a Johnny(spelling?) Turner (both possibly in close relation to Raja), who tried to set up Annabelle, who Eddie wishes to keep alive. Yang’s body was left in a sewer. JJ further elaborates on Yang’s past dealings in the city – apparently Yang was an information broker for anybody, and was an employee of Raja’s. Talk resumes on how to approach the Raja situation – what is Raja’s endgame? Nino pays JJ for a past job. Special carbines mentioned. Speedy and Nino meet; Speedy confirms he received his gift of a gun shipment. They discuss guns and coke. Speedy wants a new coke connect and recommends Irwin Dundee’s group (Bondi Boys) for potential work availability – Speedy can possibly be a proxy. Nino plans to introduce Speedy to a coke connect, Siz. Speedy pays Nino for the guns. Nino now meets with Vinny, Randy, and Garret. They previously had met with Gomer, and express their uneasy feelings about him to Nino: he seems to think Chang Gang sees only money and lacks loyalty. Gomer was found to be tailing Chang, Ramee, Garrett, and Vinny later. Gomer might have had a close relationship to Sonya and is not thinking right – Vinny warns he might be looking to take vengeance. Nino states Gomer distanced himself from Sonya before the event – Gomer had made no preventive action when given the opportunity. Boe’s name is mentioned – he has connections to both Sonya and Gomer. How/where did the information that Sonya was a target during the prison heist leak? Raja’s name reemerges, which brings more questions. Nino extends information to the CG of Raja’s journal and the potential repercussions that can result. Vinny informs Nino of Arthur’s last message to Gomer: “this is all my fault, it is my time to pay”. Nino tells CG about Murphy’s recent actions. Nino reminds to keeps the knowledge of the journal secret, and says he put a mole in Raja’s organization, who discovered the book. Be careful, he says. Discussion resumes about Raja’s endgame and potential future due to this journal. Nino reclarifies his decision on taking Sonya’s life, and updates CG on his request to the DOJ via Coop to end the Summer Initiative. Nino recommends Siz as a connect for thermite. Vinny and Nino leave together to talk separately from Garrett and Randy; they talk about the gun connect and last shipment. Cost is discussed for the hardware. Vinny is asked to find a price for the G36. They discuss the downfalls of the Wizard. Nino tells Vinny there will be more opportunities the more successes there are in the city. Vinny and Nino arrive to Eugene’s wedding, who is set to marry Claire(spelling?). Normal wedding event chaos ensues (Gladys’ delivers a beautiful poem, OTT objects, a fight is suggested, a gun is fired…). Nino drives to the Vanilla Unicorn, where the afterparty is hosted. Nino notices Payne acting nervous around him. Nino talks with Erin and a few others. Tri Poloski plays and Nino snorts coke. Legal enforcement shows up to the entertainment, and Speedy shoots at Bayo with Ellie finishing the job. Nino discovers the events that transpired had been filmed and approaches the camera man. After acquiring the tape, Nino smashes the tape on a side table, destroying it. Payne approaches Nino as he is leaving the VU. Nino and Payne talk about housing and Nino reminds Payne he is Batman. Nino inquires why Payne seems so nervous; Payne tries to remain neutral party. They do coke in the car. Nino once again reminds Payne he is Batman and continues probing for information. Otto’s name is spoken, Nino continues fishing. Dundee’s name is next; he seems to be at odds with Otto. Nino asks who in the city currently are protecting Payne – Nino is on the list. Nino separates business from conflict where possible. Payne has a strong reaction to Nino’s allude of killing someone, after talking about reputation. Payne agrees to setup a meeting of Nino and Otto. Payne wants Saab dead as his and Brenda’s house hunting activities are thoroughly annoying. Nino warns Payne to think before taking drastic measures. Payne mentions he was with Otto and Gomer the previous night. Conversation moves back to Payne being Batman. Chang Gang and Nino meet up again. Nino mentions Payne may know something he is not telling. Is someone talking? Nino meets Bruce. After learning Bruce used to the CEO of Life Invader and has a clean record, Nino calls Ramee for an opinion, who also works at Life Invader. CG meet up with Nino and Bruce at Nino’s office. Nino wants to know if Bruce could fit a role in one of his companies. The Employee Handbook is consulted. Bruce refuses the coke presented to him by Ramee. Nino snorts coke. After answering a few basic job questions from Nino, Bruce is given an assignment: endure Eugene’s antics. Eugene is invited to Sahara and is informed by Nino to do his best to test and annoy Bruce. Chang Gang and Nino move to a hill to talk. Erin’s intentions are discussed; she had been seen prior with Raja and Sonya. Raja’s endgame again. Ramee is updated. A murder kitty is shot. Ramee accidently knocks Garrett out. Concerns arise about police. Vinny calls police. Another murder kitty is shot. Cops arrive. Nino is questioned about a C2 in the club earlier. CG drives over a downed motorcycle and blows up. In an attempt to save his nearby GTR from the flames, Nino goes down as well. On the way to the hospital, Nino is ejected from the EMS truck. On a beach talk Nino, Chang, Vinny, Randy, Ramee, and Garrett. Raja’s journal re-discussed. Nino does coke. A Johnny(?) Turner is mentioned. QF is following? Nino reminds to be cautious of Raja and his associates. Nino and Curtis (LB) take a drive and speak about Curtis’ shipment house. Curtis will give a set of keys to a chosen house to an unknown person in the future for drop offs. Nino considers passing Curtis information about Raja, but decides enough people know already. Nino learns Vinny told Curtis about the prison break, but Curtis does not indicate he is aware of Nino’s involvement. Nino hands off a contract to Curtis (Sangre’s). Gomer meets with Nino. It’s awkward. Gomer transfers his contract material to Nino. Gomer says there was nothing he could have done; Nino brings up Murphy. They discuss Arthur and Sonya a bit as well. Nino wants to know who Gomer has talked to regarding this situation: Boe is an answer. Nino presses on if Gomer talked to Payne. Gomer is more concerned where Sonya is, and if she is dead, who did it. Nino states he didn’t do it. They are pulled over by the police (simple traffic stop) but are let free. Nino gives his perspective on cops. Nino asks about Raja’s and Sonya’s relationship: Gomer says friends, confirming they were close. Gomer talks about Raja. Nino warns about Raja. Sonya worked at PDM? Jenny Hall is mentioned. After a brief split, Nino pays Gomer for his contract completion. An unknown man calls from a private number, requesting a private meet regarding a business opportunity with Nino. He says his name is Norman Bones. It’s very sketchy, and Nino inquiries why the mystery until the man hangs up. Finally, after hours of waiting, Siz and Nino meet. Siz gives Nino his finished contract. They talk about the coke supply for Siz, and Nino says he’ll extend an invitation to connect Siz to a business partner (Speedy). Nino pays Siz and gives him a new contract. They discuss future business. Siz presents Nino with a business proposal. It’s a support group idea, a non-profit. Payne and Nino meet. Jordan Steele is getting on Payne’s nerves. The two switch out the car for a boat. Brenda Pancakes is also getting on Payne’s nerves. Nino says Payne has more to worry about than Jordan and Brenda, but leaves it at that, creating an air of mystery and pokes at Payne’s paranoia. Key Moments: * Nino talks to JJ - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=53m58s * Nino talks to Speedy - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=01h57m07s * Nino, Vinny, Randy, Garrett - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=02h31m14s ** After moving to a new spot - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=02h34m42s * Nino & Vinny - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=03h04m44s * Eugene’s wedding - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=03h16m07s * Nino arrives to the VU - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=03h38m27s * Nino & Payne meet - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=03h59m08s * Nino, Vinny, Randy, Garrett - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=04h34m10s * Nino meets with Bruce - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=05h13m16s * Nino, Bruce, Vinny, Randy, Garrett, Ramee - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=05h18m28s * Nino & CG - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=05h40m55s * Nino & CG on beach - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=06h25m56s * Nino & Curtis - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=07h18m36s * Nino & Gomer - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=07h35m25s * Nino & Siz - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=08h51m38s * Siz NPO Proposal - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=09h11m24s * Nino & Payne - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467390019?t=09h18m28s ---- '''Episode 73 [Aug 8, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467385658 Nino and Chips enjoy some coke. Nino drives to Harmony to get his car fixed. JJ shows with Ajay right behind. (Ajay’s first appearance on stream.) JJ and Nino take the GTR out for a private conversation. Nino informs JJ of Sonya’s death and the events that led to it, starting with the man discovered following Arthur and Nino. JJ lets Nino know Erin did not devolve information concerning Arthur residing in her house. Nino submits a request for the Key Holder via Terminal 33. Curtis and Nino meet at an abandoned dock. They chat about cops in the city. Nino tells Curtis to obtain an empty house which he only owns the keys – this will become a future drop house. Next, they discuss the prison break and CG and Leanbois’ relations. Curtis knows where Detective McCormick lives; they decide to locate his house, and take the GTR. Meanwhile, Nino recounts a past memory he had involving McCormick. They talk about the detective’s current activities. It is revealed Milo owns Curtis’ potential drop house. They discuss the Summer Initiative and Coop’s (along with the rest of the judge’s) intentions, then the next possible heist. Nino pays Curtis for the car heist, then almost gives him a new contract – he formally doesn’t, as they conclude the handoff should be with another Leanbois member. Nino drives to the potential future location spot of the BBC (Bad Boy Customs) and meets with Saab and Eddie. After chatting about cars, they get to business. Nino drops a contract for Saab and hooks him up with a Cluckin’ Bell job. They discuss Ron Otterman, a news reporter. Eddie steps off to the side, and Nino and Saab talk about the events that transpired yesterday regarding Brenda. Nino questions Saab’s sex life and gives advice. Eddie returns, and introduces to Nino an idea of a new drift racing event. Nino is informed by Morpheus via Terminal 33 of the 10 minute time limit start on the key holder. Nino quickly calls Vinny to let him know. This will be for Vinny’s new drop house. At a gas station while on a phone call to Siz, Nino casually drops an envelope on the ground near Randy – payday. Vinny and Nino meet; Vinny confirms his drop house is successfully set up. Nino gives some information concerning the drops and what to expect. Nino hears the sound of a door, and they decide to move locations. Talk resumes about the Summer Initiative and Sonya. Vinny again stresses how great he thinks CG is compared to the LB and gives the prison break events as an example. The topic of Murphy comes up and Nino provides a very brief summary of what led to Sonya's death and Murphy's contribution. Nino lets Vinny know he told Gomer about Sonya's fate. They share perspectives on the jailbreak and Sonya's ending moments. Raja's name returns; Raja is asking specific questions about the jailbreak/Sonya. Must be fishing. Why would he probe, does he have a death wish? Nino runs into Bruce outside Pink Cage and plans to set him up with Allen for a job. Olivia lingers. Ghost, GSF, shows and he and Nino leave in the GTR. Ghost informs Nino that Sonya is dead and inquires about the reputation of the Russians. Allen appears out of the shadows while Nino is fixing his car. They discuss the aftermath of the prison break. They have a short talk with Gladys on the side of the road about a potential business idea of hers she wants to begin. Nino suggests she push the plan through Allen and gives a few words of advice. After yet another discussion about the potential of people following in the city, Allen wants to discuss if business owners need a clean record. The two change their transportation to a boat, and Nino learns that after last night, Allen ran chicken truck runs to cope with his actions. Nino passes along information of why the situation had to go the way it did. Nino notes that Allen did what was asked of him and he did not hesitate on the ask. Nino then extends to Allen a slight insight into his shady business dealings, such as his drug and hardware connections. He additionally mentions human trafficking. He gives no details, however. Allen confesses part of his dark past that involved thermite, cocaine, etc. The two discuss the danger of asking questions without awareness. Allen is asked to consider where he would like to foresee his life. Nino reiterates that he will make asks of Allen from time to time and that these requests should remain between just Allen and himself. Allen’s first task is to keep an ear open for any oddities he notices in the city. Allen lets on that some in the city are curious about Sonya. Gremlin’s name comes up. Allen informs Nino he has already set up an alibi for the previous night – he has paperwork indicating he was doing work for the Cluckin’ Bell. Nino forwards Bruce’s name to Allen. Nino meets with Funnyman ''[ in progress ] 3:09'' Key Moments: * Nino & JJ - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467385658?t=34m09s * Nino & Curtis - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467385658?t=01h11m07s * BBC Discussion - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467385658?t=02h01m53s * Nino & Vinny - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467385658?t=03h06m09s * Nino, Bruce, & Ghost - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467385658?t=03h54m49s * Nino & Allen - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467385658?t=04h09m08s * Nino & Funnyman - https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467385658?t=04h53m57s ---- '''Episode 72 [Aug 6/7, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467384849 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - ---- '''Episode 71 [Aug 5, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467384195 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - ---- '''Episode 70 [Aug 4, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467383292 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - ---- '''Episode 69 [Aug 3, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467378900 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - ---- '''Episode 68 [July 29, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467376235 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - ---- '''Episode 67 [July 26, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467373732 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - ---- '''Episode 66 [July 24, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467371780 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - ---- '''Episode 65 [July 23, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467371364 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - ---- '''Episode 64 [July 22, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467368381 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - ---- '''Episode 63 [July 21, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467367868 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - ---- '''Episode 62 [July 20, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467367417 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - ---- '''Episode 61 [July 19, 2019]''' https://www.twitch.tv/videos/467366555 Summary Key Moments: * Description of moment - ---- Other dasMEHDI Characters on NoPixel GTA RP 2.0 [[Ryan Kindle]] =